Portable electronic devices such as MP3 players, and mobile telephones have become increasingly popular, and the features on the devices have become more sophisticated and numerous. The market for accessories for such devices has increased.
In one example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,086,288 discloses [a] battery-powered miniature wireless headset [that] is worn as a single earring or as a pair of earrings. The headset communicates with a phone or other host over a bidirectional wireless communication link allowing hands-free operation. The wireless earring headset is comprised of an electronics module (18), a speaker assembly (17), a microphone assembly (16), an antenna (68), a battery (62), user interface devices such as a switch (28) and LED (30), and an attachment means employing either a clamp or a pierced earring post (24) with clutch (26). The electronics module, which may be a single chip, comprises a wireless transceiver, a processor with associated memory, an audio codec, power supply electronics, and other components. In use the device is attached to the pinna of the wearer's ear (99) using either a clamp or a post inserted through a pinna piercing and secured by a clutch or nut.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,693,295 provides a system for securing headphones, the system comprising: a first transducer device having a first mechanical housing, said first mechanical housing having an outer surface and an inner surface; a first coupling device affixed to the outer surface of said first mechanical housing of said first transducer device; a second transducer device having a second mechanical housing, said second mechanical housing having an outer surface and an inner surface; and a second coupling device affixed to the outer surface of said second mechanical housing of said second transducer device, wherein said first coupling device is coupled to said second coupling device when in close proximity to each other, such that the inner surfaces of said first and second mechanical devices are opposed to each other.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,974 provides a system for modifying a preexisting headphone transducer having a wire connected thereto, the system comprising: a first backing device having an inner surface and an outer surface, and comprising: a first conductive material at least partially covering the inner surface of said first backing device; a bonding layer at least partially disposed on said first conductive material; and a coupling device affixed to the outer surface of said first backing device; and a second backing device having an inner surface and an outer surface, and comprising: a second conductive material at least partially covering the inner surface of said second backing device, wherein said first backing device is affixed to one side of the wire of the headphone transducer and said second first backing device is affixed to the other side of the wire of the headphone transducer, and said backing devices mate with each other to securely attach to the wire of the headphone transducer.
In another example U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,946 provides a magnetic clasp comprising a bolting member and a locking member, wherein, the bolting member including a container, a bolting rod, a first magnetic element, and a second magnetic element; a through hole being provided in the container; both ends of the bolting rod having different outer diameters; the bolting rod, the first magnetic element and the second magnetic element being received in sequence in the container; the bolting rod having its smaller end to penetrate the through hole of the container and its larger end being restricted inside the container and holding against the first magnetic element; both of the first and the second magnetic elements rejecting each other due to opposite magnetism; a through hole being provided in the locking member; the bolting rod penetrating the through hole of the locking member and to lock up by having the locking member attracted by the first magnetic element.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,398 provides a clasp for selectively joining a first element to a second element, the clasp comprising: a) a first generally elongated body member having opposed first and second ends and comprising a flange located at one of the ends, the flange for receiving the first element; and b) a second generally elongated body member having opposed first and second ends and comprising a flange located at one of the ends, the flange for receiving the second element; wherein each body member further comprises: (i) a generally semi-cylindrical elongated frame of nonmagnetic material, the frame having an internal semi-cylindrical coaxial channel and comprising a disk-like end member and a cylindrical end member which are located at opposite ends of the channel, and (ii) at least one magnet located within the channel for selectively securing the body members to each other through a common magnetic field.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,984 provides a jewelry closure comprising: first and second closure members for engaging together wherein at least one of said closure members comprises a magnet; casing means for supporting said first closure member and extending outwardly for supporting said second closure member; and means located on said casing means for engaging adjacent an outer end surface of said second closure member when said second closure member is held by magnetic attraction to said first closure member, said engaging means comprising an elongated member having a first end hinged to said casing means and a second end which lies adjacent said outer end surface of said second closure member when said jewelry closure is in secured position, wherein said hinged means is engaged with a protrusion on said casing means when said jewelry closure is in secured position; whereby said closure members cannot be separated from magnetic engagement with each other until after said engaging means is released from its position adjacent said second closure member.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20090016559A1 discloses a [w]earable holding apparatus and methods for securing and storing wireless or wired telecommunication and electronic devices. The apparatus includes a holding unit attached on a user's body or the clothing or accessories of a user or otherwise proximate to the user and having one or more cords attached to the device during both use and non-use.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20080075316A1 discloses [o]rnamental ear wrap . . . devices . . . Variations include an ear wrap having an ornamental body attachment . . . portion and an earphone attachment portion.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20070291974A1 discloses [a]n earpiece incorporating a small speaker for use with an electronic device that generates audio signals, such as a cell phone, digital recording player, tape player or the like, which is adapted to be inserted in or held over a wearer's ear by a head strap, includes a jewelry-like decorative attachment secured to the outer side of the earpiece, so as to give the appearance of an earring. The decorative accessory may be removably attached to the earpiece by a separable fastener such as a snap fastener clip, magnetic clamp, Velcro fastener or the like. The decorative accessory may incorporate one or more light sources in the form of LEDs or the like, powered by a battery secured in either the earpiece of the accessory itself or an inline on/off volume control switch housing assembly. The light source may be powered constantly or intermittently based on motion of the wearer, sounds or the like.
In another example, U.S. Patent Application US20040209576A1 discloses a decorative headset for a cellular phone [that] has metallic covers on the earpiece and the microphone. The metallic covers are formed to have an outer surface topography of raised and/or lowered portions. Decorative material is placed between the raised or within the lowered portions of the outer surface.
In another example, the website http://direct.motorola.com/hellomoto/h9/discloses a BLUETOOTH® enabled headset.
In another example, the website http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/376071581/Lovely_colorful_wooden_beads_stereo_necklace.html discloses a wooden bead stereo necklace headphone.
In another example, the website http://www.alibaba.com/product-gs/395078004/Lovely_perple_crystal_beads_necklace_for.html discloses a bead stereo necklace headphone.